


'til i get found

by chanscrown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Fame, Homesickness, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: jisoo struggles with homesickness. hansol helps.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	'til i get found

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “til i get found” by marc e. bassy, which is coincidentally the title of this work.
> 
> give it a listen here: <https://open.spotify.com/track/3UReTN3heQsznBG8edEcTU?si=xCnpRKKASwuhVXQe69ywvg>

One early morning, Hansol walks out of his room to see Jisoo staring outside the window in the living room, something clearly on the other's mind.

Concern immediately washes over the younger as he slowly walks over to Jisoo carefully, trying not to wake him from his trance-like state.

”Josh.”

The other hums.

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah.”

Hansol frowns.

”...Are you lying to me?”

Jisoo finally turns to look at him with a sad smile.

”Yes.”

He turns back to the window.

It's not hard for Hansol to put the pieces together- this year, in particular, has been extremely tough for everyone, including Jisoo, who desperately misses his home now more than ever. As the transition to the holiday season begins, 

“Do you know what I miss, ‘sol?” Jisoo asks.

"What?" Hansol asks.

“I miss waking up to the L.A. skyline, the cotton candy sky above the bustling city as I help make my family breakfast and taking in the breeze outside the balcony,” Jisoo laments. “It’s just so hard, especially when having to maintain being an idol.”

Hansol is silent, and Jisoo turns to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you th-”

“ _Josh_ , it’s okay to be homesick,” Hansol reminds him encouragingly, “I know this year’s really changed a lot of what we defined as ‘normal’ back then, and we won’t know when things will go back to the way they once were until it eventually does. But you’re not the only one who’s scared, trust me, I am too.”

Jisoo sniffs as Hansol widens his arms and gives the other a comforting hug. The older buries his head against Hansol’s chest, and it’s not long until Hansol can feel his shirt getting wet.

He doesn’t mind though as he continues to rub Jisoo’s back in small circles, soothing him quietly.

“I’m sorry for making you go through this,” Jisoo softly mumbles, “And for wetting your shirt.”

Hansol chuckles. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Jisoo. Plus, Seungkwan’s been nagging me to do my laundry anyways. This is perfect.” 

Jisoo smiles.

The two of them stay like this for a while, just soaked up in each other’s presence. It takes a few minutes before Jisoo’s sniffles eventually cease, and Hansol later looks down to see Jisoo staring back at him with red and puffy eyes.

“You good?” 

Jisoo nods.

“Thanks to you, yes.”

Hansol smiles, lightly pecking the other’s forehead before brushing another stray tear away.

“It’ll be alright, Josh, trust me. You can always talk to me, you know? I’ll always be here for you.” he assures, and Jisoo only smiles brighter.

“I’m kinda lucky to have you, Sollie.” Jisoo muses, and Hansol chuckles.

“What can I say?” he answers, “I’m your home, after all.”

Jisoo playfully rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before swooping in for a kiss, in which the other returns with ease.

The two of them smile at each other as their foreheads touch.

“Love you,” Jisoo quietly whispers, “Thank you.”

Hansol grins. “Of course, love you too.”

_Home is a place with you in it._

**Author's Note:**

> we do love that good jisol content - esp mixed in w good ol’ marc e. bassy :)
> 
> marc e. bassy was like one of my og artists on repeat i continued to listen to pre-finding kpop, and i still listen to him to this day- HE COLLABORATED WITH ERIC NAM BEFORE WHICH IS LIKE THE ICING ON THE CAKE!
> 
> give “congratulations” a listen by them here: <https://open.spotify.com/track/20Mw2qqWcGSCRFmKsa2nad?si=aaLD_8AsTC20d3b7Lud-Dg>
> 
> interact with me here!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/caratchans)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)
> 
> thanks for reading :-)


End file.
